


April the First

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An animated short for April Fool's Day.  Who is that kissing Harry now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	April the First

**Author's Note:**

> Animated art may run slowly the first time through while the browser loads. The story repeats, so it should run up to speed the second time.

**April the First**

 

Happy April Fool's Day!


End file.
